Love , Lies, and Drama
by tyob
Summary: A breakup, a hookup, a pregnany, and a death. It was a crazy 2 moths for Finn and the kids of glee. Can they make it through strong? or Will they break down under the pressure.
1. Chapter 1

Love. The word we've been hearing non-stop for the past 2 months. It started last Monday when we all gathered into the glee room.

"So Finn I was thinking we could do a duet for the talent show next week." I looked up it was Kurt. "What?" I said confused. "I was thinking since were roomies maybe we could do a brother act. You know like the Jackson 5." Kurt said cheerfully. It was hard to say no to Kurt, he was fragile. "Umm sure." I regretted it the second it came out of my mouth. "Great! I`ll go find a song. I was thinking of a lov- I mean rock song." He caught himself. I knew Kurt had feelings for me but, I thought maybe they'd go away once our parents started dating, Oh boy was I wrong.

Kurt moved to the back of the room to sit with Mercedes. Then walked in Quinn, she was beautiful, sexy, and amazing. There was one thing that stopped me from ever returning, she lied. I must admit I was relieved a little when I found out the baby was Pucks but, I don't think lying was the way to go. She walked past wearing her Cheerios outfit again, since Santana's demotion on the Cheerios. Finally came Rachael, She was my girlfriend. I don't know what will happen in our relationship, were total opposites. The only thing holding us together is Glee.

"Alright guys settle down." Mr. Sheuster said as he wrote something on the white board. "This weeks assignment is 90`s pop." "Mr. Scheu I don't mean to be a bother but, I haven't we've done pop several times before?" Rachael said obnoxiously. "Listen Rachael I don't have time for this I've got a lot of personal problems going on right now." "But Mr. Sh" "Fine you know what; do whatever you want Rachael I give up." Mr. Schuester erased the writing on the board and left the room to answer his phone.

It was time like these I really couldn't stand my own girlfriend and think about going back to the old one…

Stay tuned for for a breakup, a hookup, a death, and a pregnancy


	2. Chapter 2

I left Glee that day confused. I didn't know if I could take Rachael anymore you see after that little dispute her and Mr. Schue had this happened.

"I mean really Finn that man has got to stop bringing his personal life into the classroom." Rachael said to me. I liked Mr. Schue he helped all of us in different ways so when Rachael would put him down like that I couldn't stand it. "Rachael just stop okay!" I snapped. "Well excuse me Finn that I'm the only one who cares about this club." "No you don't Rachael you just care about yourself." "Finn" Rachael started. "I don't want to hear it Rachael."

I know I was rough on her but someone needed to tell her. "Rachael." I said as I saw her in the hallway. "Go away. "She said sharply as she went to her next class.

I walked into Science and sat down next to Quinn. "Is there a reason you're being friendly to me?" Quinn said not even looking up from her book. "Just because we're not going out doesn't mean we can't hang out." I said sort of flirty. "Aren't you afraid Man Hands will see us?" "Nah were in a fight right now." "Listen Finn I don't think" Quinn started. "Mr. Hudson and Miss. Fabray if you two love to socialize so much I guess you wouldn't mind spending detention together tonight." Mrs. Chang, our Science teacher, said. "Good Job Idiot." Quinn said turning her attention to the teacher.

Even though she just insulted me I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

Sorry for the chapters being so short =)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so let me just say I know I really shouldn't flirt with Quinn like that but, every day I feel Rachael and I drift apart more and more. Anyways you're probably not going to like what happened in detention that day.

I walked into Mrs. Chang's room for detention only to see Quinn there with a bored expression on her face. I sat away from here remembering how mad she was earlier that day. "Okay you two I'm going to leave the room but be assured I will check in on you." Mrs. Chang said, leaving the room. As soon as she left the room Quinn flipped. "You Idiot! Do you know how hard it was to get back on the Cheerios and now I'll be lucky if I'm not kicked off the squad again!" Quinn shouted across the room. "Quinn sorry it's not like I knew we were gonna get detention for that!" I protested. "I don't care don't even talk to me why don't you go bug your girlfriend, you love her more than me anyway." I could tell she didn't mean to say the last part. "I-I-I I don't." I confessed, walking towards her. We looked at each other for what seemed for an hour. Then it happened. The thing I wish I never did. We kissed. It went from one of those cheesy romance movie kisses to a full blown make out. "Don't worry Rachael I have another copy of the homework in my room." I heard Mrs. Chang say outside of the room. I tried to get Quinn off me but, it was too late. Rachael saw us and immediately ran out crying and to top it off we both have 2 weeks off detention in separate rooms.

Hey guys sorry this chapter is really short but I like to keep them short and sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rachael!" I shouted down the hallway the next morning. "Come on!" I grabbed her arm but she quickly pulled away. "Listen Finn." She started. "I get it, you have feelings for Quinn but, you could have at least broken up with me first." "It was an accident!" "Please Finn just admit it, you still love her. Were done Finn." Then she walked away.

I slumped myself against my locker with a million thoughts going through my head. Why did I kiss her? Was it worth it? Will we makeup? I realized I was going to be late history so I opened my locker. "Crap." I said to myself. I left my history book in the Glee room.

I ran down to the class as fast as I could. When I got closer to the room I kept hearing moans and groans louder and louder. I figured it was probably a sleazy Cheerio with a dude on the football team in the abandoned supply closet next to the glee room. I opened the Glee room's door and I stopped dead in my tracks. It was Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury having sex.

"Oh My God!" I yelled and covered my eyes. "Finn what the hell are you doing here?" I could hear Mr. Schue shout. "Oh Dear!" Miss. Pillsbury said. "I just need my history textbook." I said with my eyes still closed. "Here" Mr. Schue handed me what felt like my book. I left the room immediately

The worst part of this fiasco I heard them continue after I left the room


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys just so you know its Rachel now instead of Rachael.

Those two days were maybe the craziest two days ever. Number 1. Rachel, Quinn, and I. It happened so fast I couldn't control myself. Number 2. Two teachers having sex is gross enough but why did I have to walk in on them. That image will be burned into my brains till I die. Who am I going to talk to this about? Oh that's right the schools counselor was the one butt naked with Mr. Schue.

"Finn!" cried Kurt gaily walking down the hall to my locker. "So for the talent show what song do you like better? Ain't no mountain high enough or-""wait wait wait!" I butted in. "Isn't that a girl guy song?" "Oh Finn don't be such a Neanderthal." Kurt walked away to meet up with Mercedes.

I walked into Glee club that day being the last one there. "Finn." Mr. Schuester called to me. "Can I speak with you in the hallway." He motioned for me to come with him. "Listen if its ab" "Just keep on the down low." Mr. Schue said. "I don't need anyone finding about us. Got it?" he asked. "Yes sir." I walked back into the room and sat down next to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hey Finn what was that all about?" Kurt asked. "Yea he looked mad." Mercedes added. "Nothing just uhm... Personal stuff." I replied. "Oh Mr. Schue and Finn affair." Kurt teased. I could tell it turned him on, which disgusted me. I`m not against gays but It it's pretty weird having one crushing over you.

"Okay guys I want you to perform your free style presentations for the class." Mr. Schue announced.

I totally forgot about it


	6. Chapter 6

Okay in my story Kurt and Finn live together (idk bout this situation in the show cuz I kind of wasn't paying attention that episode lol) p.s. guys sorry I this chapter isn't that great I'm really upset today and it's hard to concentrate

I got home that day and headed straight for the fridge. I was starving. I hear voices coming from Kurt and I`s room figuring it was the TV. I walked to the couch where I flopped myself down and turned on ESPN. "And now for a serious topic." The TV blared. CLICK! I turned it off. I didn't want to hear about something serious I wanted to see some football! I decided to go see what Kurt was watching, to be honest those soap operas were entertaining. There is also this one show he always watches about a glee club which was pretty good too. Right when I'm about to open the door I hear the voices again.

"I think I love you." I could hear Kurt say. "Kurt I love you too but, I thought you were gay." I heard a female's voice that I couldn't really make out. A Girl! Kurt and a Girl? I thought to myself. I had to hear more. "I'm confused Mercedes, I think I like girls now." Kurt said. It was Mercedes! "Kurt..." I heard Mercedes say softly. After that the sound of kissing could be heard.

I didn't know what to do. I was pretty bored and Kurt was busy so I decided to call Quinn. "Hello." Quinn answered. "Hey Quinn you maybe want to" I started but Quinn soon intervened "Finn, No. I'm not taking any more chances I don't need to have two kids while I'm in high school." She hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into Glee Friday and saw everyone sitting there nervously while Mr. Schue was on the phone. "What's going on?" I asked frantically. Quinn hugged me quickly crying her eyes out. "Its Kurt and Mercedes." "WHAT? What is it? Are they alright? Oh my god." I felt as though I was going to throw up. "They were in an accident driving to school today, Finn." Mr. Schue said after hanging up the phone. I broke down crying. I didn't care what I looked like crying in front of everyone. Kurt was my… my… my brother. "Finn." And Mercedes was my friend what if something happened to her she doesn't deserve this! "Finn!" Mr. Schuester put his hand on my shoulder. I guess I was crying longer than I thought. "Finn your mom is here to take you to the hospital." I could see the tears running down his face. "Everything's going to be okay." He said hugging me.

I was waiting in the waiting room for some news about Kurt and Mercedes condition. I could see an African American woman sobbing with a tall African American man. "I want to see my baby! Let me see my baby!" said the lady I assumed was Mercedes mother. "Is he alright." Burt ran into the waiting room. "I was stuck in traffic. Is Kurt okay!" he started crying.

"Mercedes is fine. The passenger side was not the side the other car smashed into. She`ll be fine, would you like to see her?" I overheard a nurse tell Mercedes parents. My stomach dropped when I saw a doctor walks towards us. "Are you the parents of Kurt Hummel?" "Yes. How is he? Is he alive?" Burt said trying to hold back his tears. "The Impact was too strong. There was nothing we could do. I'm sorry for your loss. Here is some paperwork to fill out when you're ready." No. It can't be. Not Kurt. We all just broke down crying; he was gone and was never coming back.

The next day I lay in bed crying. Why Kurt? It should have been me that was killed in that accident. I stared at his bed, unmade just as he left it. I couldn't believe he was gone. I opened his dresser and just busted out crying again, knowing that I would never see him wear those crazy Clothes again. As I was crying I noticed a little book with a big heart on it. I picked up the book and flipped through a few pages, it was his diary that he wrote in daily. There was one paragraph that caught my attention as though he wanted me to see it. It read:

_I Love him more and more each day. If only he could see the way I feel for him. Even though Mercedes is carrying my child, I will always love him more._


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt's Funeral was the next Tuesday. I had never been to a funeral before so I wasn't really sure what to expect. "I'm like sorry that you're lost." Britney said confused. "Its, I'm sorry for your loss, genius." Santana said giving me a hug. "Thanks guys." I tried to hold back my tears. "Oh Finn!" I heard Quinn cry out. She came running to me and gave me a hug. "He's with God now." Quinn said through her tears. For the longest time. "Would anyone like to say a few words about the deceased?" The priest announced. "Yes, I would." Burt said walking to the podium. "Kurt was… the best thing that's ever happened to me." He went on for about 10 minutes.

After about 10 speeches we all went back to our house for the wake. While everyone was upstairs mourning, socializing, and eating I sat on my bed just staring at the picture of Kurt hung above his bed. "Finn? Are you alright?" I heard Quinn say, coming down the stairs. "Oh Finn." Quinn said embracing me. "Why?" I asked, letting all the tears come out. "He was so innocent, he didn't deserve to die!" I sobbed. "Finn, baby, everything's going to be alright. He`s heaven now." Quinn comforted me, also crying. We cried for a good hour. "If you need anything just call me Finn, I will always be there for you." Quinn said as she was about to leave. "Thank you for everything Quinn, I-I-I I love you." The words just slipped out. "I love you too Finn." Quinn said. She came towards me and kissed me passionately. "My prayers are for Kurt." Quinn left.

I didn't go to school for the next two days. I just laid in bed mourning over Kurt. Quinn came over with schoolwork Thursday night. "Here Finn, Mrs. Chang said take your time due to Kurt's passing." She handed me a giant packet. "Um Finn?" Quinn started. "I think we should give our relationship another go." She grabbed my hand. "Quinn, not now." "I completely understand." She stood up and left.


	9. Chapter 9

I went to school the first time that week Friday. All I got was "Sorry for your loss." From teachers and students I hardly knew. The hardest part of the day though, was not seeing Kurt in the hallways.

Around 1:00 I saw Mercedes and she looked terrible. No longer did she were her creative clothing or put her hair into fabulous styles. "Hey Mercedes." I approached her. "Hey Finn, sorry about Kurt he was a good friend." Mercedes said with tears in her eyes. "I uh know about the baby Mercedes." There was a pause that felt like an hour. "Oh Finn" she sobbed as I embraced her. "Did it survive the crash?" I asked letting a few tears fall from my eyes. "the doctor said the baby`s going to be alright. It's the only thing of Kurt I have left!" She cried. We stood there for minutes sobbing, not caring what we looked like.

I walked home that afternoon with Quinn, talking about Kurt, Heaven, and God. I liked it when we were just friends, when we were in a relationship everything was just so complicated. "Quinn?" "Yeah Finn?" "How do you win a girls heart back?" "Finn you already have my heart." Quinn kissed my cheek. I actually wasn't talking about her, I wanted Rachel back. "Quinn actually I wanted Rachel back." "Oh...Well my house is this way I got to go." She ran away obviously hurt. I've never felt more like a jerk in my life.


End file.
